ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction
Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction involves Ben traveling across real-world locations including Tokyo, Paris, Sydney, Cape Town and Rome to find ancient Galvan artifacts to save the Earth from total destruction by a mysterious Cosmic Storm. Gameplay Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction introduces new alien heroes Armodrillo, Water Hazard, AmpFibian, Terraspin, and NRG from the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien television series, allowing players to tunnel through enemies, unleash water blasts, emit radiation beams, shoot electricity bolts, fire wind attacks, and more, with a unique experience system lets them upgrade alien attributes and abilities. The game also provides all-new game enhancements such as Quick Switch, which allows players to switch alien forms faster than ever, and Quick Time Events which creates a cinematic experience that guides players through fierce boss battles and challenging puzzle elements. Players will control Ben and for the first time 16 new aliens including Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Humongousaur, and much more. Travel to Rome, Tokyo, and Paris in 30 action packed levels. It comes out on October 5, 2010. Features *Take control of Ben and his new Ultimatrix to unlock powerful Ultimate versions of established aliens and wield the power of all new aliens. *Upgrade System allows players to enhance their favorite alien’s skills. *Ultimate Events empower players to defeat level bosses through stylized cut-scenes and hard-hitting combat interactions. *Journey to iconic worldwide locales including Paris, Tokyo, Brazil, Egypt, Italy, Hawaii, India, , Greece, Cape Town, London, Sydney, Russia, China, Athens, Berlin, New York, Los Angeles, Rio de Janeiro, Chicago, Washington D.C., Las Vegas, Jerusalem, Istanbul, San Fransisco, and Rome. *Completely authentic to the TV series using voice actors, sounds, and a new storyline by the original writers of the show. *New quick switch feature with can change you from form to form, without leaving the action. * Exclusive aliens for different platforms. Rath for Xbox 360, Four Arms for PS3, Lodestar for PSP, Upchuck for DS , Way Big for Wii and Diamondhead for PS2 Confirmed Villains *Psyphon (main villian) *Evil To'kustar (Way Big's species) *Aggregor'' ''(Boss in Sydney, Tokyo, and Los Angeles) *Zombozo (Confirmed via screen shot)(Tokyo) *Vulkanus (Confirmed via screenshot of Pick-Axe Minions)(Egypt) *Forever Knights *Rojo (confirmed via screenshot of her minions)(Russia) *Captain Nemisis Possible Villians *Vilgax *Dr. Animo *Charmcaster *Darkstar *Vreedle Brothers *Circus Freak Trio *Sevenseven *Ssserpent *Albedo *Argit *Clancy *Sublimino *Hex *Zs'Skayr *Sunder *Ragnarok Playable characters FourArms in Cosmic.jpg Rath in CosD.jpg Ultimate Swampfire Cosmic Destruction.jpg Ultimate Spidermonkey Cosmic Destruction.jpg Ultimate Big Chill Cosmic Destruction.jpg Ultimate Echo Echo Cosmic Destruction.jpg Ultimate Humongousaur Cosmic Destruction.jpg Terraspin xbox article.jpg NRG UA.jpg Waterhazard-article.jpg Armodrilloarticel400.jpg AmpFibian Cosmic Destruction.jpg Ben still 06.jpg *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Humongousaur *Ultimate Humongousaur *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire *Terraspin (New alien) *NRG (New Alien) *Water Hazard (New alien) *Armodrillo (New Alien) *Ampfibian (New Alien) Exclusives *Fourarms (PS3 only) *Rath (360 only) Possible Aliens *Jetray *Brainstorm *Chromastone *Goop *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Diamondhead *Heatblast *Nanomech *Way Big Category:Video Games